The disclosure of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/925,077, filed Apr. 18, 2007, is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
During operation, sugarcane harvesters are typically subjected to frequent stops for cleaning contaminants and debris from the stationary air inlet screens, engine compartment and cooler box. This is due to the dirty and dusty environment in which the harvesters are operated, the dirt and dust being attracted to the surfaces of the cooler box and engine compartment due to the air being drawn through the air inlet screens over the engine compartment through the cooler boxes. Sucrose from the cane plants is also present, and contributes to the sticking of dirt, leaves and the like on these surfaces. As a result, open areas in the surfaces are blocked. When the restriction of the air flow over these components due to the blocked areas grows too big, overheating of the engine can occur. To avoid or correct this, the harvesting operation is interrupted for cleaning, which results in downtime and lost productivity.
Additionally, cane harvesters are typically used in hot environments, and it is desirable to avoid directing exhaust air from the cooling system and engine toward the operator cab of the harvester.
Accordingly, what is sought is an engine and cooling system arrangement for a harvesting machine, and; particularly, a cane harvester, which overcomes one or more of the shortcomings and limitations of the known arrangements, to reduce build up of contaminants on components thereof and blocking of passages therethrough, and resultant downtime and lost productivity for cleaning.